Well Trained Part 2 (Eren x Levi)
by julieofthewatertribe
Summary: Levi teaches his new pet a lesson!


Eren sat on the floor, his legs crisscrossed and his face turned up to the window. He stared at the moon, its light making his naked body look several shades paler. His stomach had been growling all day and he had not seen Levi since the captain had chained him inside his quarters. The closed room was hot so he laid his body on the cold floor to soothe away the heat. Eren intertwined the thick chain around his wrists, clanking it against the floor. The door suddenly slammed open and light flooded the room. Eren looked quickly over his shoulder to see Levi standing in the doorway. "You hungry, brat?" Levi walked toward him with a bowl in each hand. Eren sat up quickly and nodded earnestly. "I'm thirsty too, heichou!" The captain stood over Eren. "My, we're demanding, aren't we?" he whispered. Eren pouted angrily at the ground, crossing his arms, no longer embarrassed of his nude form. All he wanted was to eat and get out of this predicament.

The captain set down a bowl of water and a bowl of food down on the ground. Eren reached his hand toward the food and received a slap to the face from the back of Levi's hand. "Heichou, what-?!" the boy stammered. "Dogs do not eat with their hands, brat." The captain turned and sat on the sofa, watching as Eren stared up at him, dumbfounded. "Levi heichou, you can't be serious!" Levi examined his nails. "So that brat refuses to eat. Does this mean the brat wouldn't mind being chained here for another night without food?" Eren breathed out heavily through his nose and glared at the captain. He lowered himself down to the bowl on all fours and took a piece of meat in his mouth. Eren looked up from the bowl at the captain as he ate. He noticed the bulge that strained against Levi's pants. The captain rose from the sofa and made his way over to Eren. "Spread your legs and stick that ass of yours up higher, you little shit. And lick that plate clean. I won't be washing any dishes." Levi squeezed the flesh of Eren's behind and gave it a slap, pushing the boy's body forward and causing the water bowl to tip over and spill. Eren caught it in his hands before all of the contents were lost and lapped up the water with his tongue greedily.

As he finished eating, Eren heard the rustle of clothing and turned around to see Levi had thrown his shirt on the ground. He unhooked the chain from the ground and pulled the boy along towards the bed. The captain sat on the side of the bed and kicked off his boots. He wrapped the chain many times around his hand and pulled Eren closer to him so that the boy's face was inches from the erection struggling against Levi's pants. "With your teeth, brat. Get to it." Eren took the fabric in his mouth and pulled, undoing the button. He then tugged on the metal zipper with his teeth to unveil the captain's length. It was menacing, hard and thick, ready for Eren's mouth.

Without warning, the captain pushed Eren's head down onto his length. The boy struggled and tried to pull away but Levi's hand was firm and unyielding against the back of Eren's head. Tears rolled down his face, he coughed and gagged, but Levi jammed his erection deeper still into Eren's throat. Spit ran down the boy's chin and his crying became more desperate. The captain pulled Eren off his arousal by the hair and smirked as the boy gasped for air. "You're going to train like this until you get it right, understand?" Before Eren could speak, Levi shoved himself inside Eren's mouth once again. The captain sighed and threw his head back as his hand guided Eren's face roughly up and down his organ. The boy's hands clutched Levi's calves tightly, bunching up the fabric as he worked to keep his mouth open as wide as possible to accommodate the captain's thickness. Eren's tongue enveloped the head as he sucked the tip hungrily. His lips ran down along the underside of the captain's shaft all the way to the base. Eren breathed heavily through his nose as he raised his face and wrapped his mouth around the throbbing organ once again. He could feel the veins pulsing against his tongue and throat. Levi's hips bucked forward, sending his length down further into Eren. "Moan for me brat." Eren obeyed. His thick moan sent vibrations all along the captain's erection, causing him to wrap his fingers in Eren's hair, almost threatening to pull it out. "Oi, that's enough!" Levi jerked Eren by the hair off of his length, causing the boy to yelp in pain.

"Go to my desk and get me all the pens in the left drawer," the captain ordered. Eren began to stand up but Levi quickly kicked him in the shin, making the boy fall swiftly back onto his behind. Eren hissed and clutched his leg. "Dogs walk on four legs, brat. You know that." The boy huffed and got on all fours. "That's better," Levi whispered. The captain's eyes never left Eren's youthful body. He relished the way the boy moved, graceful even in such an awkward situation. His bottom swayed slightly as he crawled, the skin smooth and pink from sitting all day, just waiting to be pinched and slapped. And for someone so young, his organ was quite large, moving back and forth between his tender thighs. Levi stroked his own length as he gazed at his pet, yearning to penetrate Eren's virgin backside and feel the tight warm skin surround him.

Eren crawled back to the captain, the long chain dragging behind him, with ten or so pens in his hands. "Tsch, brat these should have been carried in your mouth. You're just going to have to learn some other way," Levi said flatly. He took the pens in his hand and threw them up into the air. They fell clattering to the floor and rolled every which way all over the room. Eren looked up at Levi in confusion. "You will find and carry every single pen back to me in your mouth. Maybe this will teach you to pay closer attention to my expectations." Eren sighed and looked down at the ground. "Yes sir, I apologize, heichou." Levi narrowed his eyes. "Move it, little shit."

Eren turned away and crawled to the bureau, where he saw the first pen. He bent forward, his legs spread and his backside torturing the captain. The tender skin around the hole was just itching to be stretched. The captain began to salivate and turned to the bedside drawer to retrieve a bottle of lubricant. Eren had come back with the pen in his mouth and dropped it into Levi's open hand. "Good boy, now turn around." Eren began to move away in search for another pen but the captain grasped his bottom quickly. "I didn't say move." Eren gritted his teeth in frustration. "I'm sorry Levi heichou." Levi spread Eren's cheeks and spurted some lubricant onto his finger. When it made contact with Eren's entrance the boy jumped and tried to move away. "Heichou, what are you doing?!" Levi immediately took the chain and yanked it hard, causing Eren to fall backwards against the captain's lap. He grabbed Eren's neck under the collar from behind and put his face next to the boy's. "Don't you ever raise your voice at me, you puppy brat. I haven't been rough with you yet, and that can all change depending on your behavior," Levi whispered menacingly into Eren's ear. He slung the boy forward back onto his hands and knees and commenced his work. Levi slathered the gel over the hole, rubbing it in circular motions. He then dabbed some on the pen and poised it at the mouth of Eren's entrance.

Levi slid the pen into Eren, causing the boy to gasp and the hole to clench shut instinctively. "See, that wasn't so hard. Now keep that ass shut tight and go fetch the other pens. I better not see this one fall out."


End file.
